villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom)
This article is about the ''Sonic Boom villain - you can find information on the mainstream version in Dr. Eggman. '''Dr. Ivo' "Eggman" Robotnik is the main antagonist of Sonic Boom. He is Sonic's arch-nemesis. Appearance Compared to his other continuity appearances, the doctor's outfit has been dramatically redesigned. He still wears a red jacket with yellow cuffs; two steel rings are seen on his right cuff connecting a small device. The jacket also has a yellow triangle which is attached to one of the jacket's buttons. Unlike his past counterparts which were more round on the upper body, he has a body shape of a T. His mustache is shorter than in the games and shows, and his body appears to be muscular instead of obese. ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' Eggman is set to appear in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric as the secondary antagonist, since Lyric is the principal antagonist of the game. He works together along with Lyric, but not so well enough. He acted as a lackey to the cybernetic reptile, but later, eggman planned on, and did betray him. Personality Like his other incarnations, this eggman is a very hammy, eccentric, and power-hungry tech-savvy mad scientist. He has many typical evil genius quality's, such as an affable personality, snappy fashion sense, and psychopathy, desiring world domination and crushing all who oppose him. What is interesting is his relationship with sonic and his wavering morality. One minute, he is casually chatting with sonic and his friends, the next, he is ordering burn bot to attack sonic and tails and leaving them to drown in ice. In one moment, he is enjoying cake with tails, the next, he has a fire-bot that puts babies into burning houses. All these qualities make him hard to interpret, and to some, he is just a goody-good, and friendly rival who tests sonic's abilities, to others, he is a complete monster. But most see him as a grey morality character. quotesCategory:Comedy Villains 'i''t all ends here old 'friend', prepare to be destroyed by burn-bot!' '''I'll be back, with a new robot, who has super laser eyes, and he'll feed me ham! Evil ham...' i didn't even bring any weapons! here, check my pants. Tails: '' 'this doesn't look very safe.' Eggman: '''yeah i know, its why i'm having you do it!' lucky thing i always have a plan b! Antagonistic Roles in the Sonic Boom TV Show * The Sidekick: Attacked Sonic with a new weapon called Burn-Bot (which, ironically, has no flame-related weapons, instead being armed with sharp and extendable claws). Crashed Tails's plane, resulting in Tails getting seriously injured. He then pretended to be reformed so he could replace Tails as Sonic's sidekick, but later tried to kill them both with Burn-Bot, who had been outfitted with a flamethrower-like weapon. * Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days?: Lied to Sonic about having his island fortress destroyed by a monsoon so he could crash at Tails's house. He proved to be a very bad roommate as he constantly demanded food from Tails, snored loudly and even laughed evilly in his sleep, and kept engaging Sonic and co. in unwanted pillow fights, one of which caused Tails to develop short-term memory loss. Eventually, the protagonists grew weary of Eggman's antics to the point of exhaustion, allowing him to attack them with a giant robot called Obliterator-Bot. However, due to faulty programming, the Obliterator-Bot instead flew off to destroy Eggman's island fortress when to told it to destroy Sonic and his four friends. Eggman was forced to accept help from Sonic and the team, who managed to prevail against the mighty Obliterator-Bot despite their weakened state. But they didn't defeat the robot quickly enough and the fortress exploded from the damage, meaning he was now legitimately homeless. However, Sonic didn't let him crash at Tails's place this time. It was also revealed that Eggman abuses Orbot and Cubot, just as he has abused Scratch and Grounder, and Decoe & Bocoe from previous Sonic the Hedghehog cartoons, as he states that Orbot and Cubot do not count as people and have no souls, and would not give them a hug when they requested one. * Translate This: Stole Tails's translating robot and replaced it with a duplicate when he saw how the invention caused friction between Sonic and his friends. He also broke a deal with Tails by holding him captive as lab assistant, but not freeing the robot like he'd promised. When the others came to rescue Tails, Eggman attacked them with an unnamed robot that used grenade and rocket launchers as weapons. * Buster: Attacked the town with an Anti-Fireman (the evil robotic opposite of a fireman) that set buildings ablaze, put babies into burning buildings, and placed cats into trees. Later, when Sonic was bringing Sticks to the pet store to help her find a pet, Eggman planted a Cluster-Bot (a robotic dog) inside a garbage can where Sticks would find it and bring it home as her pet. The Cluster-Bot caused grief for the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Eggman robbed a weapon store. He then went to Tails' house and revealed to Sonic and co. that he had built the Cluster-Bot, and attached the stolen weapons to it, turning it into a giant robot that attacked the group. However, Sticks was able to reform the Cluster-Bot by reminding it of the fun they had had together. The Cluster-Bot then attacked Eggman, sending him running back to his fortress. * My Fair Sticksy: He rigged the Awardy Awards Nomination (the Sonic Boom equivalent of the Nobel Peace Prize) with his Ballot-Bot because he had never won one before. When Eggman did not win the award, he sent robots to attack everyone, including Ballot-Bot, who also had laser guns. He even tried to steal the award from the actual winner, and when Sonic caught him he melted it with his laser gun. * Fortress of Squalitude: Tricked Amy Rose into redesigning his fortress so he could be on the cover of Evil Lairs Monthly. He took all the credit for himself when Amy did all the work. When Amy tried to leave, Eggman held her captive. This episode also shows Eggman's abuse of Orbot and Cubot as he actually uses them as shredders by making them "eat" his junk mail. He also subjects them to many tasks that are tedious, boring, and sometimes dangerous. * Double Doomsday: Hired a fanboy named Dave to be his intern, but without any pay. Showed no emotional reaction when Orbot brought a dismantled Cubot to him. To show that he was better than Dave, Eggman built and activated a doomsday device just as powerful as Dave's just to "destroy the world bigger than him." This is a major difference in this version of Eggman and possibly a crossing of the Moral Event Horizon, as Eggman activated his doomsday device with the intent of destroying the world (while earlier versions of Dr. Eggman despised the idea), simply to show he was the greatest evil genius. Trivia * Mike Pollock, who primarily voices Dr. Eggman, stated that he still resembles an egg (albeit an upside down egg). * A major difference between this version of Eggman and other versions is that while in the games and other shows and the games, Eggman despised the idea of destroying the world and was simply content with ruling it, but in Sonic Boom, he is perfectly fine with destroying the world just to prove his brilliance. Gallery Eggman Sonic Boom profile.jpg Eggman boom.jpg Category:Sonic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Partners in Crime Category:Humans Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dictator Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Affably Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Bosses Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Fame-Seekers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Singing Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Oppression Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magi-Tech Category:Dark Lord Category:Warlords Category:Grey Zone Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Speedster Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Athletic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Abusers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Evil Ruler